Summer Heat
by CSI4lyfNCIS13
Summary: After our favorite dynamic duo is seperated for the summer, Beckett does some thinking and a a surprise guest appears at the precinct. I know this has been done to death but I couldn't resist. First Castle Story! R/R


**Title: Summer Heat**

**Author: CSI4lyfNCIS13**

**Spoilers: Deep In Death/ Tick, Tick, Tick/ Boom/ The Late Shaft/ Den Of Thieves/ Food To Die For/ A Deadly Game.**

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first Castle Story. After seeing its back on my TV channels by popular demand I just couldn't get this of my mind. And the title is inspired my Castle's Heat books**

Detective Kate Beckett walked into the 12th precinct on a normal Monday morning. Aside from the fact it was a Monday morning, the most hated day of the week everything was normal for everybody else in the city. People woke up and got ready for work, people stepped out of their apartments to begin another new day; people stopped at Starbucks to get their caffeine fix, some other people were enjoying sleeping in the Hamptons.

Otherwise those other people were named as famous best selling author and her _partner_ Richard Castle. The last she had seen him was when he had gone, hopping to the Hamptons for the summer with his _ex-wife_ Gina. Who knows they might be screwing each other this moment.

At that though she internally winced. Sure he was a free man, he wasn't bound to her but that still did not lessen that feeling of betrayal that had settled in the pit of her stomach. Kate Beckett hated the feeling that man gave her.

She reached her desk and sat down looking at the chair that was beside her desk. It had been two months since he had left her for the summer. The chair seemed so… empty. 'Duh' it was empty; Beckett berated herself for stating the obvious. If Castle would have heard her use of language he would be talking non stop, correcting her vocabulary and stocking her up on similes, metaphors and saying she was butchering the English language. He would be saying that she would have used unfilled, bare, vacant, blank and so many other things. Nobody had bothered moving the chair, and if anyone else tried to even sit on it she would give them the Beckett glare. She still hoped after he came back he would once again fill that vacant spot beside her desk, come in every morning with that silly grin on his face and his hand full of the two cups of coffee, one for him and one for her and a bear claw for her. It had become their silent ritual, a partnership thing. She had become close to him, dangerously close like Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson over at the Special Victim's Unit, you couldn't talk about one another before being said if you say anything against any one of them the other will hound you for the rest of your days. Don Flack and Jessica Angell that worked with the crime lab, you couldn't walk into a room with them without witnessing their crazy flirting or without cutting the sexual tension in the air with a knife. Not to mention Danny Messer and Lindsay Messer who were both Crime Scene Investigators, they were married and even had a kid! Or Mac Taylor and Stella Bonesera, both head of the New York crime lab who were best friends for ten years. She had heard there were bets going on about them.

But he had left her at the end, after she broke up with the robbery detective Tom Demming. She knew she was partly to blame for his leaving, that she had been sending him mixed signals but she couldn't bring herself to admit this was partly her fault, partly his fault.

Kate tried to do some paperwork but her thoughts kept straying to him. She knew he cared, the ruggedly handsome writer had dug into her past and brought out her mother's death and found the reason and cause. Even though she was hugely pissed at him she knew he still had the best intentions. When she had been stalked by a crazy fan that truly believed she was Nikki Heat he had tried to protect her. He had actually saved her by calling and warning her about the bomb so she had time to jump into the tub or how by his good aim he had saved her. When her best friend that had gotten mixed in the date with Castle and had said she had the hots for Castle she had obviously denied it but she knew it was true. The 12yr old on a sugar rush was handsome, funny, caring, a great father and everything else.

God she was so confused. Beckett bit the edge of the pen in her hand and sighed. She totally cared for a man who obviously didn't care for her. She remembered the case when he had said 'The heart wants what the heart wants' she definitely understood that meaning now. Her heads telling her Castle is a skirt chaser, unreliable but her heart still wants him. She cursed that man. How she hated him yet loved him…. Wait a minute did she actually admit to being in love with Rick Castle?

'Oh shit' she thought as she softly moaned. 'This story just got a lot more complicated'

Suddenly a package landed in front of her but she didn't bother lifting her head from her hands.

She muttered a soft 'Thanks' and then took the packet thinking the messenger was gone until she opened the white bag. Inside was a bear claw!

"What the…" Beckett looked in front of her but there was no one and then a Styrofoam cup of coffee was placed in front of her from the side. She looked and nearly dropped her jaw on the table. It was Castle!

"Castle…. What are you doing here?" she stammered. Her brain still not registering the fact that Castle was back, sitting in the previously unoccupied chair.

He faked thinking 'I think I solve murders with my partner here, Detective. Her name is Kate Beckett, you wouldn't happen to know her would you?"

Just as she registered that fact she immediately became happy, to shocked, to pissed. Her tone took a sarcastic tone "I thought you would be in the Hamptons with your little Barbie doll"

He waved that away "My little Barbie doll doesn't compare to my little G.I Jane"

She smirked and then settled back into her chair, back to their usual bantering. She felt content since the beginning of this summer. Not only was Castle back he had said Gina wasn't any competition to Kate.

"Yoo Castle, my man" Esposito's voice broke through the silence. She came towards them with a smile on his face. Happy to have one of his partner-in-crime and friend back.

"Hey, missed me" Castle asked as he stood up and they bumped fist and embraced each other.

"You have no idea, honey milk's been all gooey eyed" he said and they both laughed.

"Hey, not cool man" Ryan's voice cut their chatter as he hugged Castle "Good to have you back man, needed a break from Mr. 'I don't have a crush on Lanie'"

"Oh, nice" Castle bumped fists with Ryan happy with the new blackmail material as Esposito turned beet red.

"Castle" Lanie's voice joined the hub bub as she appeared. She also embraced him as she bombarded him with question "Where have you been, how is it your back so soon, where is that she devil…" as Castle stopped her.

"Okay, I'll explain. I finished my book 'Naked Heat' early and even outlined my next story 'Deadly Heat' so I thought why should I spend my perfectly good summer with the, as Lanie described she devil and so here I am , ready to spend it with the people that I actually enjoy being around" Castle explained.

"Castle!" Captain Montogomery's voice came as he exited the elevator. After greeting him and explaining why he was here so early the captain sighed. "Thank you, now we can get back to solving murders like we used to" as everybody scattered Beckett looked at Castle as Castle looked at her "Dollar for your thoughts? Detective. Since yours are worth much more than a penny?"

Kate discreetly blushed "I can't believe I'm saying this but its good to have you back Castle."

Castle smiled widely and Beckett went back to her paperwork now thinking this is gonna be an interesting summer. Along with the heat from the summer and the heat from her and Castle's relationship this is gonna be one hot summer. Let the summer heat begin!

**So how is it guys? I tried to keep it in character and I hope that worked. Please read and review. And yes, I mentioned couples from other shows I watch. If you have seen my Avatar I am a huge Don/Jess fan from CSI: New York.**


End file.
